


《ENTERPRISE》

by luomu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luomu/pseuds/luomu
Summary: CP：SPOCK/JIM T KIRK设定：原作 ABO
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 2





	《ENTERPRISE》

如果没有派克舰长的推荐与担保，联邦舰队永远不会启用Kirk这样一个人物，喝酒撩妹飙车打架闹事没有一项他没干过，甚至还是一个omega。然而正如派克所说，Kirk继承了一切可以从他父亲身上继承到的优点，第一次即使是违规登舰但依旧在途中保护了进取号和所有成员，并且救回了作为人质的派克前舰长。于是联邦舰队有史以来第一次任命了一个omega舰长，不过还是为了表面声誉有意省略了Kirk是个omega这件事。

Kirk自然也不在意，自从接受了进取号之后，他的生活无非是探索探索新的星球，应付一下老骨头针对他滥用抑制剂的指责，顺便再和他的大副拌拌嘴。说到大副，Kirk始终认为Spock是个让人又爱又恨瓦肯人，他既可以十分理智地提出最合适的建议，同时他也可以毫无人情地打小报告汇报你的决策，当然打小报告对他而言只是如实上报罢了。每次Kirk都气得想要揪掉他的刘海，然而就在不断地产生矛盾不断磨合之中他们之间的默契变得常人都不敢想象，往往Kirk不想明说的话Spock都能想得到。

Spock认为Kirk正如派克舰长所说的那样，是一个最适合进取号的舰长，对他而言保全自己的船员比什么都重要，用自己打头阵也不在少数。正如这次一样，在他以代理舰长的身份下令全员弃舰逃生的时候，Kirk一个人冲进了最危险的地方，矫正了底座并且被能量辐射到身体机能崩溃......Spock站在Kirk的病床边不断的回想着Kirk隔着玻璃对自己说害怕并颤抖着伸出手摸上玻璃的样子，如果不是老骨头抽取了可汗的一管血拿去做了实验，Kirk甚至不需要进医疗室，因为Kirk根本支撑不到他们飞回地球。他第一次这么混乱，当时的慌乱与痛苦甚至堪比于他失去母亲的那个时候。很快他就发现这些情绪不光无法压制，甚至他在Kirk清醒并对自己说了谢谢后产生了更加焦躁的情绪，在Spock不经意间，他的信息素就已经因为情绪的波动而溢出，没一会儿就充斥了整个病房。

“Spock，你？”Kirk是第一次闻到Spock的信息素，毕竟Spock的自制能力过于优秀，即使他平时不给自己注射抑制剂也不会感受到来自Spock的信息素。然而这一次不一样，Spock的信息素极具侵略性的刺激着Kirk，Spock的信息素与他本人一样，味道如同冰山上的雪一般，很快的Kirk就觉得自己被这股冷冽的信息素搞得有些发热。

“舰长，上一次我在火山里的时候，你一定要违反规定救我出来因为这关乎我的性命，你的性命就不一样了吗？”Spock的话中夹带了他控制不住的怒意，信息素的浓度也让Kirk感觉更加要命。

“Spock，这不是一回事......”

“不，舰长，我觉得这是一回事。如果你做不到，你就不能差别要求我来做到。”

“唔......好热......”随着信息素的压制Kirk再也无力和Spock争论这件事情，他清楚的感受到自己的信息素再也不受他的控制。“该死，偏偏在这个时候出现滥用抑制剂的副作用。”在他脑海闪过最后一个念头之后，Kirk除了热再也没有其他想法，也没有精神去思考其他问题了。Kirk的信息素终于肆无忌惮的跑了出来，威士忌的味道一下子就冲到了Spock的面前。正如将一杯酒倒在雪上会使得雪融化一样，Spock被这个从来没有接触过的信息素拉回了神智：“舰长，你发情期来了？”然而Kirk早已回答不了他，只能思维混沌的任由自己的信息素扩散出来。

“舰长，你发情期来了。”这一次Spock没有再用疑问的语气，而他也理清了刚刚自己失去理智的根本原因——他在乎Kirk，甚至超越了朋友。如果温度足够寒冷，即使倒上去的酒能够融化雪，但很快他们就会混为一体变成冰，变得更加的坚不可摧。Spock与Kirk的信息素也是这样，在病房里渐渐的交融了起来。

“热......”Kirk掀开了病床上的被子，然而这并不能缓解发情期带来的发热，他只能攥着自己的衣服缩成一团。Spock走到了病床旁边看了下监视仪，确定Kirk除了信息素不稳疑似发情期以外没有任何问题之后，用手摸了摸Kirk的额头想要感受一下他的体温。他冰冰凉凉的手仿佛成了Kirk的救命稻草，Kirk拉着Spock的手抱到了自己怀里。

“舰长，你这样不行，你已经长期使用抑制剂延期发情了，必须标记才可以解决问题。”Spock任由自己的手被抱住，改为撑在床边看着Kirk。然而Kirk已经被反扑的发情热搞的根本无暇理会他的话，Spock想了想直接将自己的手放到了Kirk的衣服里面，让Kirk被冰凉的手激的回了神：“啊......抑制剂......”

“舰长，你很清楚抑制剂已经没用了。”Spock的话有些咄咄逼人，但是正如他所预料的那般，这种方式最有助于他得到自己想要的结果。Kirk自然也很明白自己现在的状况，他感受着Spock冰凉的手贴在自己的皮肤上，冰凉的触感让他舒服的想要呻吟却又有些犹豫。一只冰凉的手根本缓解不了Kirk现在的问题，很快他的体温又开始回升，连带着Spock的手都变得有些热度，Kirk再也忍受不了了，他选择了开口：“嗯......标记我！”

“舰长，你要考虑清楚，首先你得清楚我是谁。”Spock想要的不仅仅是标记那么简单，他没有行动而是继续逼问着Kirk。

“我很清楚！你是Spock！你以为我为什么违反规定都要救你！别废话了，你不干就滚出去！”Kirk被气笑了，他虽然被发情期折磨到混乱，但总不至于分不清要上自己的对象，难道他随便找个人就可以把自己献出去？越想越气的Kirk推开了Spock的手，然而手虽然是离开了，Spock却整个人压了上来。

“滚蛋！你不是不想干吗！”

“舰长，那只是你的臆想，我从来没说过。”Spock终于得到了他想要的，没有了再等下去的必要。看着被发情热搞的脸颊通红不断呻吟的Kirk，Spock也有了些反应，信息素的融合令他也有些发情。

“舰长，转过来。”Spock抱着侧躺着缩成虾米的Kirk让他改为平躺，顺势解开了他所有的扣子脱掉了他的衣服。Spock低下头将脸贴到的Kirk的脸侧，而后转了下头轻吻着Kirk的嘴角，慢慢的用自己的信息素笼罩住了Kirk。Kirk感受到了信息素的环绕仿佛找到了依靠一般，不再试图蜷缩自己的身体，放松的平躺在了病床上。Spock感受到了Kirk的信赖，他不再是单纯的吻着Kirk的嘴角，慢慢的低下头将战地转移到了Kirk的喉结处轻轻地啃咬着，很快又不满足于这样于是改为啃咬Kirk的后颈。腺体附近本就很敏感，Spock的动作让Kirk猛然绷直了身子，Spock自然也察觉到了为了让Kirk放松他用手抚上了Kirk的分身，用手指圈住柱体上下撸动着。

“不行......”Kirk的身体刚绷直几秒马上就因为分身带来的快感而瘫软了下去，Spock的手停止了撸动然而却没有离开他的分身，而是转到了马眼处揉搓着甚至将手指插进去缓缓地抽插着，“太刺激了！唔......不行不能捅进去！”Kirk只能无力地摇着头，可这并不能让Spock停下来，越来越强烈的刺激使得kirk控制不住地分泌出了泪水，而泪水顺着眼角滑落又马上被枕头吸走了，就在Kirk的注意力全在下身的时候，Spock用牙齿咬住了他的腺体直接将自己的信息素灌了进去！“啊！”Kirk猛然发出叫声，随着信息素的注入Kirk直接射了出来，而刚刚因为出汗有些冷却的身体再度烧了起来。

“Spock......我好热，帮帮我......”Kirk刚刚经历完高潮甚至连话都说不完整就被新一轮的发情热卷了进去。他的后穴已经自动分泌出了液体，当Spock将手指抵上Kirk的后穴时，他甚至没有用力手指就被吞了进去。“啊......再快点，我不行了。”Kirk感受到Spock的手指在自己的后穴里搅动着甚至发出咕咕的声音，可是这并不足以让他满足，于是忍不住开口要求着。Spock本身就将最后的理智用在了耐心扩张上面，听到这话他忍不住将手指顶到了Kirk后穴的最里面，反复戳着他的G点。“不行！那里不行！”Kirk没想到一句话换来的是Spock如此的举动，G点被蹂躏带来的刺激过于剧烈，他用手死死的掐在Spock的胳膊上等待着高潮的到来，然而当Spock感受到后穴不断地收紧即将到达临界点时，他迅速抽出了自己的手指。

“嗯......！”突如其来的空虚让Kirk不自觉得扭了一下自己的身子。当然他并没有空虚多久，Spock很快就用手掐在Kirk的腰上将自己早就勃起胀大的分身捅到了Kirk的后穴里。Spock的瓦肯人血统使得他的分身要比Kirk粗上一圈，分身顶部还有些向上弯，这一下子顶进去直接顶到了Kirk的生殖腔口，Kirk连尖叫的声音都发不出来，只能无声的张大了嘴。

“舰长，我进来了。”Spock将Kirk搂到自己怀里换成了坐姿，这一下子他的分身顶得更深了，原本就被刺激到无法发出声音的Kirk只能用手死死的抓着他的肩膀，承受着身体内部不断产生的快感。Spock本想多给Kirk一些时间，然而发情热不光导致了Kirk皮肤发烫，他的穴内温度也随之上升，温暖而紧致的感觉使得Spock放弃了原本的计划，他直接抱紧Kirk开始挺动了起来，每一次都深深地插到Kirk的生殖腔口再整根拔出。

“Spock......太深了......”Kirk刚从失神中恢复过来就又陷入了另一波的快感之中，然而他不说还好，当他说完这句话后Spock停止了抽插，将自己的分身整根埋入Kirk的后穴里顶在生殖腔口转着圈研磨着。“啊......打不开的......太酸了，别磨了......”Kirk从不知道生殖腔被攻击会是这个感觉，Spock的分身每转动一次他就会感受到一股酸胀的感觉顺着自己的下身一路传到头皮。Spock打从一开始就定下要彻底标记Kirk，自然没有就此停下的理由。

“不行！真的不行！进不去的！”Spock持续不断的研磨真的让Kirk的生殖腔被磨开了一个小口，两侧的瓣膜颤颤巍巍地想要打开，而Spock也想要真正地顶进去。但是生殖腔打开带来的感受让Kirk有些害怕，他抗拒地推着Spock的胳膊与身子。然而生殖腔可不管主观意向缓缓地在刺激之下打开了，Spock改用一只手搂着Kirk的腰，另一只手握住了他推着自己的手，下身则趁着这个机会顺着生殖腔的开口一下子顶了进去。

“啊！”生殖腔被进入的痛让Kirk有些难以忍受，Spock一边贴在他的颈边不断的往腺体里输送着自己的信息素，另一边将信息素外放包裹着Kirk试图让他好受一点。被标记的身体很快就对对方的信息素产生了反应，痛苦也变得微弱与此同时也产生了不一样的快感。生殖腔不同于后穴，比后穴更加紧致，牢牢得吸着Spock的分身，甚至连抽插都有些困难，在生殖腔里进出对Spock和Kirk来说都有着无法用言语形容的快感，Kirk在Spock抽插的过程中被激得到达了两次高潮，生殖腔也变得更加湿润。Spock在Kirk第二次达到高潮将爱液流到他的分身上的时候再也忍耐不住，他直接在Kirk的生殖腔里成了结，再次胀大的分身死死卡住生殖腔口将精液射满了Kirk的整个生殖腔，在他释放的时候精液灌入的冲击让Kirk到达了生殖腔打开后的第三次高潮，整个人再也发不出任何声音无力的瘫在Spock的怀里。Spock在自己射完后将枕头摆回到原来的位置，搂着Kirk一起躺下就这么睡了过去。

进取号的船员们发现从舰长再次回到舰上之后有了些微妙的变化，比如他更加谨慎不再冲在前头以身犯险了，比如他在和大副拌嘴的时候会耳朵偷偷变红。而进取号的医生则表示：虽然我很开心Kirk不需要再滥用抑制剂了，但是我希望这个舰上恋爱的酸臭味能不能不要这么重。

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现我发在这里的文章尺度都比之前的产出大太多，这篇也一样orz  
> 也没啥了，希望大家食用愉快吧。可能和大部分人都cp不一样？没关系我就是喜欢派派并且想看他哭（？）


End file.
